Sin poderlo evitar
by Shinka412
Summary: Hermione es una chica española que viaja a EE.UU con una beca para ejercer de profesora en el instituto Hogwarts. Durante su estancia, conocerá a muchos compañeros pero será profundamente marcada por un alumno muy peculiar, Draco Malfoy. A pesar de intentar evitarlo, no podrá con el fuerte deseo de estar con él, por lo que tendrán que llevar su relación en secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Jk Rowling.**

 **Pov Hermione**

Hacía un mes que me había mudado y empezaba a acostumbrarme a este sitio pero se veía tan diferente de España… Estuve meses soñando con la beca para trabajar como profesora de español en y, sin embargo, una vez llegué aquí pasé todas mis horas libres llorando. Realmente echaba de menos a mi familia, pero necesitaba hacer esto para demostrarme que podía vivir feliz, que podía olvidarme de todo lo que había tenido que pasar por culpa de Ronald y, sobre todo, que podía seguir adelante.

Los primeros días de clase me encontraba bastante perdida, no siempre daba clases en la misma aula, por lo que los alumnos a menudo me veían correr de un lado a otro del campus buscando la condenada clase. Pero gracias a mis compañeros pude habituarme a la rutina, tan desigual si la comparábamos con mi país, pero que escondía detalles mágicos en cada forma de enseñanza.

Solo había una persona que conseguía enojarme todos los días, Draco Malfoy. Draco era uno de los alumnos de último curso. Era un muchacho alto, delgado y con el pelo más rubio que jamás había visto. Tenía también los ojos claros y carita de niño bueno, lo que traía a todas las alumnas (y a algunos alumnos) en un estado de nervios constante ante su presencia.

Pero a mí no me engañaba, solo era un niño mimado que sabía las influencias que tenía su padre en el instituto y se jactaba de ello. Me recordaba a aquellos niños que me acosaban cuando era una adolescente, solo por mi apariencia física y por ello secretamente le tenía aversión. No es que él ayudara a que me cayera bien, todo lo contrario. Se pasaba las horas en clase sin hacer nada, cuando le preguntaba si había traído los ejercicios me respondía con una sonrisa torcida y siempre intentaba ponerme al límite.

Después de un mes mi paciencia estaba desapareciendo. Veía como sus compañeros y compañeras lo miraban con asombro cada vez que me contestaba rudamente, incluso alguno le dirigía palabras no muy cariñosas por su trato hacía mí. Había conseguido simpatizar con todos mi alumnado, menos con él.

Dos meses después de mi llegada, mi vida se había habituado completamente al ritmo de la ciudad. Pronto comencé a salir con mis compañeros, quienes estaban encantados de enseñarme los mejores bares y restaurantes de todo Nueva Jersey. Convertí en costumbre alisarme el pelo, ya que no quería que vieran mi maraña de rizos natural y las chicas me enseñaron a vestir mejor de como vine. Ya no usaba solo vaqueros y jerséis, ahora también se encontraba en mi vestuario cotidiano faldas, vestidos y zapatos con un poco de tacón. Realmente me sentía una nueva persona, y gracias a ello conseguía mejorar mis clases transmitiendo mi buen humor a mis alumnos.

\- Buenos días, chicos. Separad vuestras sillas para el examen, por favor, tenéis una hora para entregarlo.

Pero tenía que seguir soportando a Malfoy, y de verdad sufría por su comportamiento, y ya me había decidido. No iba a tolerar más su pasividad insultante, si no quería ir a mis clases hablaría seriamente con su tutor para recomendarle dejarlo.

Una vez entregaron sus exámenes, me sobraron cinco minutos para organizarlos por lista. Me llamó la atención un papel impoluto con el resto de exámenes llenos de palabras y tachones. Cuando lo saqué del resto, comprobé que Malfoy no había contestado a ninguna de las preguntas. Había terminado de colmar mi aguante, de esta no se libraría. Una vez sonó el timbre, todos los alumnos salieron al patio para almorzar, y yo seguía mirando fijamente el examen notando como la ira iba llenándome poco a poco.

\- Señor Malfoy, por favor, quédese.

\- Una sonrisa ladina asomaba en sus finos labios, mientras se acercaba aún con la mochila en su hombro.

\- ¿Puede explicarme esto? –dije señalando el triste examen.

\- Creo que es evidente, profesora. No sabía nada, de modo que no escribí nada –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros-.

\- De acuerdo, señor Malfoy, quiero verlo al finalizar las clases para cumplir su castigo.

\- Como usted diga.

Y se fue dejándome aturdida. No parecía importarle quedarse castigado y eso me enfurecía aún más, ya que yo no deseaba quedarme a solas con un maleducado como él. Debería haberle castigado de otra forma, algo más original y cruel para que sufriera. Me dirigí a la sala de profesores pensando en otros castigos alternativos y me serví un café. Harry puso delante de mí un plato con uno de mis sándwiches preferidos de la cafetería, mientras con una sonrisa se sentaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Un día duro?

\- Ni te lo imaginas. Definitivamente me he cansado de Malfoy.

\- Sí, puede ser un poco repelente a veces, siendo el muchacho con mejores notas de todo su curso.

De repente me atraganté con mi café. Mientras tosía, trataba de asimilar las palabras que acababa de decirme Harry. ¿El mejor alumno de todo Hogwarts? Debía estar de broma.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? –dije mientras mi respiración seguía agitada-.

\- Que Draco Malfoy es el mejor alumno de su curso, no me extraña que tenga tantas admiradoras –comentaba Harry pensativo- Pero a pesar de todo es un buen chico, nunca se mete en líos y su historial está impoluto desde que entró.

Si era un estudiante tan brillante ¿¡Cómo demonios me sacaba tan de quicio en mis clases!? Mientras pensaba qué había hecho para merecer este castigo, me dirigí a la siguiente aula para vigilar otro examen más. Poco a poco pasaron las horas hasta que, finalmente, la jornada había finalizado.

Lo esperé pacientemente en mi clase, viendo como todos mis compañeros salían despidiéndose. Iban a ir todos juntos a un bar cercano, por lo que quedé en reunirme con ellos después. Cuando casi iba a perder la paciencia y me iba a marchar, Draco Malfoy apareció por la puerta. Llevaba su rubia melena húmeda, por lo que supuse que se había duchado en los vestuarios. Recordé vagamente que estaba en el equipo de fútbol americano, por lo que me había vacilado una vez más al saber que lo esperaría mientras él entrenaba. Entró inundando toda la clase con su fragancia, que debía reconocer que era estupenda. Me sonreía como siempre, con una mueca torcida que me daban ganas de quitarle con arañazos. Volví la vista hacia mis papeles, fingiendo no haberle visto, y noté como se sentaba en un pupitre enfrente de mí.

Después de unos minutos, levanté la vista y lo encontré mirándome fijamente, sin despegar esa fingida sonrisa de su cara. Suspiré, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

\- De acuerdo, señor Malfoy. ¿Sabe por qué estamos aquí?

\- Sí, profesora.

\- Desde que comenzó el curso, no has abierto el libro ni has seguido mis lecciones.

\- Lo sé, profesora.

\- Me has dado contestaciones maleducadas y me has desobedecido constantemente.

\- Lo recuerdo profesora.

\- Y, para más inri, no contestas a una sola de las preguntas del examen.

\- Estoy al tanto, profesora.

\- ¡Deje de burlarse y respóndame mejor!

Volví a suspirar mientras intentaba serenarme. No estaba saliendo esto como esperaba, de modo que debía ser lo más clara posible.

\- Escuche, señor Malfoy.

\- Llámeme Draco –dijo de manera autoritaria-.

\- Está bien, Draco –contesté a mi pesar-. He oído hablar a otros profesores sobre sus notas. No logro entender como un muchacho tan brillante como usted puede dejar que una sola asignatura le influya tan negativamente en su expediente. Todavía no ha finalizado el primer trimestre de modo que, si usted está de acuerdo, podríamos hablar con el jefe de estudios para cambiarle a otra asignatura que le interese más, y de esa manera no perjudicaría a sus notas.

\- No deseo cambiar de clase, profesora –decía poniéndose serio de repente-.

\- ¿Es que no le importa empeorar tus posibilidades de admisión a la facultad?

\- No me importa eso.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Puede ser que toda esta rebeldía se deba a mis métodos de enseñanza? ¿No está usted de acuerdo en mi manera de dar clase y por ello se muestra tan…pasivo?

\- No se trata de eso. Simplemente quería que usted me castigara.

\- ¿Cómo que quería que yo…?

No pude acabar la frase ya que se abalanzó sobre mí, estrechándome en sus brazos, mientras me besaba vorazmente. Intenté escapar levantándome, pero sus piernas se enredaron con las mías, poniéndose de pie también sin dejarme la posibilidad de correr. Una de sus manos me agarraba fuertemente, mientras la otra iba acariciando toda mi espalda y sus besos, tan enérgicos sobre todo mi rostro, que me estaban dejando sin respiración. Mientras ideaba como escapar de allí, comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Antes de dejarle pensar que había conseguido algo le di un fuerte empujón, que asumí que con mi poca fuerza no le había dolido. Me miraba ansioso, con los hombros encogidos como un felino a punto de volver a saltar sobre su presa y antes de que pudiera volver a hacerlo giré rápido hacia el otro lado de la mesa, mientras cogía mi bolso y huía de allí, dejándolo completamente solo.

Al montar en el coche me sentí un poco más segura, y decidí ir a casa en vez de ver a mis amigos. Una vez llegué, abrí el grifo para darme una buena ducha. Al comprobar mi imagen desnuda en el espejo, vi con horror que tenía pequeñas marcas en el cuello, que esperaba que para mañana se hubiesen ido. Fuertes lágrimas comenzaron a salir, impidiéndome verme reflejada. No sabía cómo había podido llegar a esto, pero simplemente me veía despedida sin haber llegado a navidad. Perfecto, para una vez que alguien me desea, y tiene que ser un crío que me va a llevar a la ruina.

No dejé de llorar hasta que me metí en la cama y finalmente conseguí dormirme, entre tórridos sueños. Todavía notaba el calor de sus manos en mi espalda, y eso no me aliviaba. A la mañana siguiente, desperté más relajada, con un plan para deshacerme de Draco sin que nadie pudiera enterarse de este incidente. No iba a permitir que un niño me quitara la posibilidad de seguir trabajando en algo que tanto amaba, ni si quiera el niño más rico del instituto.

* * *

Nota de la autora: La verdad es que llevaba un tiempo pensando en esta historia, pero no me atrevía a subirla por miedo a no actualizar con regularidad por falta de inspiración. De todas formas no quiero alargarla mucho, serán de capítulos de no más de 2000 palabras y espero que sea breve, ya que de otro modo se que me acabaría cansando. Se trata de un universo alterno de Harry Potter dónde la magia no existe, por lo que sólo tomaré nombres de personajes y lugares del libro. Espero de verdad que tenga una buena aceptación. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la increíble JK Rowling.**

 **Pov Hermione**

Me desperté en medio de un revoltijo de sábanas sudorosas. Había pasado una de las peores noches desde mi ruptura con Ronald y eso no me aliviaba en absoluto. Ingresé de nuevo en la ducha y comprobé que gracias al cielo no tenía ninguna marca en mi piel pero los pelos se me ponían de punta al recordar aquella escena que me había perseguido durante toda la noche. El altísimo Draco Malfoy sujetando con una fuerza descabellada a la menuda Hermione Granger. ¿Es que nadie le había dicho a ese chico que no tenía nada que hacer con una joven de 25 años como yo?

Mi mente comenzó a funcionar lo más rápido que me permitían mis nervios. Anoche se me ocurrieron muchos planes antes de dormirme, pero me parecía que el soborno no era una opción legal. Después de todo, había demostrado que nada le importaba con tal de haberse quedado un momento a solas conmigo. Lo que debió reírse ayer con sus compañeros… ¡Un momento! ¿Y si él ya se había ido de la lengua? Dios, debía darme prisa y hablar con él antes de que todo el instituto se enterara.

Una vez aparqué mi ruinoso coche en una de las plazas, dirigí mi vista a las puertas, dónde se encontraba nada menos que la razón de mis pesadillas esperándome en el portón. Al pasar dirigí una escueta mirada a su grupo y lo vi mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su acostumbrada sonrisa permanecía en su cara.

Mientras mi mente estaba en otro lugar, la secretaria del director me dijo que el señor Dumbledore tenía algo importante que decirme. Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras mis pies se dirigían al despacho casi sin obedecer a mis órdenes de huir de allí. Al abrir la puerta, pude verlo charlando con un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas. Su melena rubia platino me lo decía todo. Permanecí estática en la puerta, mientras aquellos dos hombres me observaban, uno de ellos con su acostumbrada sonrisa tierna y el otro con unos fríos ojos calculadores.

\- Buenos días, señorita Granger. Tome asiento por favor

No quise demorar más la espera a recibir mi castigo, de modo que me senté como un robot mientras el individuo seguía estudiándome con su mirada.

\- Le presento al señor Lucius Malfoy, padre de uno de sus alumnos.

\- Gusto en conocerle –dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano-.

\- El placer es mío –continuaba mientras me besaba suavemente, con unos labios aterciopelados, los nudillos-.

\- El señor Malfoy está un poco preocupado sobre las últimas notas de su hijo.

\- Sí, sobre eso, yo… -comencé-.

\- Oh, no vengo aquí a culparla, señorita Granger –me interrumpió- créame que nunca pongo en duda los métodos de enseñanza de los profesores de mi adorado instituto. Simplemente me asombra que alguien haya conseguido hacer destronar a Draco. No crea que me alegra, pero no puedo negar el hecho de que he disfrutado buscándole…alternativas –dijo arrastrando las palabras-.

\- ¿A qué clase de alternativas se refiere? ¿Quiere que Draco cambie de asignatura?

\- Ni mucho menos. Parece ser que el español es una de sus asignaturas preferidas, pero le falta práctica. Es por eso que me he tomado la libertad de pedirle al señor Dumbledore la posibilidad de que usted le de clases particulares a mi hijo en horario fuera del escolar.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Por supuesto. Que mejor profesora que una española de verdad. Por supuesto su trabajo sería gratamente remunerado. No tema, señorita Granger, mi familia no le va a comer.

\- Indudablemente, puede usted decir que no señorita Granger –me dijo Dumbledore intentando tranquilizarme-.

\- Me han dicho que usted no lleva mucho tiempo aquí. Podría ser una buena oportunidad de conocer un poco más este país que tanto parece ser que le está gustando. Me refiero a que podrá viajar con nosotros para una mejor práctica de Draco.

\- ¿Se refiere a que haga de niñera?

\- Me ha pillado. Draco a veces puede ser muy escurridizo. Sin duda me haría falta un segundo par de ojos, por si a mí se me escapa algo. Bien, si no hay más que hablar, Draco le dará la dirección de nuestra casa al salir de clase.

\- Pero…

Y se fue antes de que pudiera reclamar nada. El profesor Dumbledore me miraba serio. Sin duda no había querido ponerme en un compromiso con esto y se lo veía apenado por ello.

\- Recuerde, señorita Granger, que siempre puede negarse.

\- No, está bien, profesor. No quiero imaginar qué pasaría si lo hiciera. Quizás sus favores se acabarían.

\- Ciertamente, señorita Granger, me preocupa más la estabilidad de mis compañeros que los edificios que con su dinero se puedan construir.

\- Estaré bien, señor. De verdad, puede ser una oportunidad para aprender mejor estrategias pedagógicas.

\- Me alegra oírle hablar así. Si cambiara de opinión, no dude en hablar conmigo.

Me fui del despacho sintiéndome bastante extraña. La presencia de ese hombre me había dejado aturdida. Era como ver al futuro Draco en un espejo, ya no me cabían dudas de dónde había sacado Malfoy esa arrogancia y ese tono autoritario. No había rechazado la oferta por verdadero miedo a sus acciones, ya que sospechaba que el instituto sufriría las consecuencias de mi decisión si me negaba.

Bastante sulfurada, me dirigí a la clase dónde me encontraría con el sujeto de mi ansiedad. Ya estaba sentado cuando entré, y un pequeño movimiento de su cuello me indicó que había notado mi llegada. Me dirigí una vez más a mi mesa sin siquiera mirarlo, pero podía imaginarme la cara que estaba poniendo en ese momento.

\- ¿Habló con mi padre, profesora?

\- Ciertamente, señor Malfoy, no sé qué espera sacar de esta situación. Me ha puesto entre la espada y la pared, y si he aceptado ha sido por el bien del instituto.

\- ¿De modo que ha aceptado? Me alegra oírlo.

\- No crea que va a pasar algo, señor Malfoy. Me aseguraré de que esté bajo vigilancia mientras me encuentro en su casa.

\- Ya me ocuparé de eso.

Me quedé mirándole con asco mientras la campana sonaba y los muchachos entraban adormilados. Percibí que, al menos, en esta clase Malfoy tomaba apuntes y se mostraba más atento. Por lo menos estaba resultando una mañana tranquila.

Cuando finalizaron las primeras clases, me dirigí al comedor dónde me esperaban mis compañeros para comer. Harry me había guardado un sitio a su lado, siempre tan atento. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa y me senté con mi bandeja de la comida. El jaleo de mesas y de alumnos contándose los cotilleos a nuestro alrededor me puso de mejor humor. Me encantaba el ambiente escolar tanto en las clases como fuera de ellas. Siempre miraba con una sonrisa a toda la sala, para empaparme de su humor y su alegría. No obstante, hoy no podría hacerlo ya que me fijé que, desde que me senté en la mesa, Draco no dejaba de observarme. Sin poderlo evitar, comí lo más rápido posible para huir a un sitio seguro, lejos de sus miradas: la sala de profesores. Allí me quedé hasta que volvieron a comenzar las lecciones, enfadándome conmigo misma por no haber sido capaz de aguantar la mirada inquisitiva de Malfoy, menos mal que solo quedaban 2 horas para dejar de verle la cara por los pasillos.

Al sonar la última campana, suspiré aliviada. No pensaba hacer nada esta tarde, me quedaría en casa en compañía de mi siempre fiel manta y libro, mientras descansaba después de la mala noche que había pasado. Una vez recogí mis cosas y me puse el abrigo, me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero una sombra me esperaba tras el marco. Al abrir, vi con horror que se trataba de Malfoy, quien me estaba esperando.

\- Nos vamos.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿No te lo dijo mi padre? Quiere que empecemos las clases cuanto antes. El coche nos está esperando.

\- No puedo ir sin haber sido avisada, Malfoy. ¿Y si tuviera planes?

\- Hablas en condicional, por lo que deduzco que no los tienes –decía mientras caminaba hacia el aparcamiento-.

Completamente anonadada, le seguí hasta el coche más lujoso que había visto nunca. Su color oscuro me invitaba a entrar, y al hacerlo no quedé decepcionada. La carrocería clara y un olor a limpio y nuevo inundaban el habitáculo. Pero no sabía que haría con mi coche, de modo que intenté hacerle entender que lo mejor sería que los siguiera con mi vehículo, para aprenderme el camino.

\- No digas tonterías. Puedes escaparte.

\- Le di mi palabra a tu padre, no creas que voy a huir –insistía-.

William se encargará de llevar después tu coche hasta tu casa, le das la dirección y las llaves al llegar.

Una vez más, el joven Malfoy ganó la discusión. Cuanto se parecía a su padre, pero algo me decía que no le gustaba oír eso. Durante el camino, me cuidé de sentarme en el otro extremo del coche, mientras él se reía silenciosamente de mi intento de alejarme. El camino se me hizo eterno, inundándome el olor de su perfume constantemente. Me maravillé de los parques y jardines que rodeaban las casas de esa zona, no me equivocaba al pensar que estaban forrados. Había casas maravillosas, con decenas de ventanas y césped gigantesco rodeando cada edificio. El coche empezó a reducir su velocidad y giró de repente hacia un camino de piedras y árboles. Durante varios metros no veía nada más que ramas verdes y altas, hasta que un claro me enseñó la casa más maravillosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

\- Hemos llegado, señorita –me decía William-.

Me bajé del coche antes de que Malfoy pudiera salir a abrirme la puerta. No me importaba que me viera con la boca abierta ante tal espacio y, por una vez, lo acompañé sin protestar hasta la puerta, mientras le abrían unas sirvientas.

\- Bienvenida a la mansión Malfoy.

Lo miré todavía asombrada y, por primera vez en dos meses, le sonreí.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, ahí va un segundo capítulo. Aunque no creo que esté teniendo mucho éxito la historia, debido a los escasos reviews, creo que seguiré subiendo capítulos. Espero que sigáis leyendo. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de J.K ROWLING.**

 **Pov Draco**

Por fin había conseguido hacerle sonreír, aunque fuera a costa de la mansión de mi padre. Sabía que a ella esas cosas realmente le importaban poco, la ostentosidad de las habitaciones, el gran número de sirvientes. Lo que realmente le había llamado la atención habían sido los ventanales y los jardines. Lo sabía porque la había observado minuciosamente, y descubrí que siempre procuraba estar cerca de una ventana, para poder encontrarse más cerca del exterior. Y antes de entrar en cualquier edificio, observaba primero su fachada, para maravillarse de la decoración de cada ventana, como había hecho con mi casa.

Desde que la vi aparecer por primera vez en clase, me perdí para siempre. Nadie se esperaba a una nueva profesora tan joven, y su entusiasmo por encontrarse allí nos contagió a todos. Por supuesto, mi entrepierna tembló salvajemente al observarla, con sus rizos cayendo graciosamente por la espalda, sus ojos chocolate brillando de emoción y su pequeña nariz respingona dibujada con algunas pecas. A pesar de intentar verse arreglada, lo cierto es que ese suéter ancho y esos vaqueros dejaban mucho que desear. Pero el resto de profesoras parecía que me habían leído el pensamiento, y poco a poco le acostumbraron a llevar ropas que pronunciaran su esbelta figura.

Me sentí particularmente agobiado cuando vino en su segunda semana con un vestido gris de tipo secretaria, la misma vestimenta de las mujeres que mi padre solía contratar para sospechosamente echarlas una vez se aburría de ellas. Ese día fue la primera vez que se fijó en mí, ya que pretendía sacarme a la pizarra para preguntarme unas sencillas cuestiones en su idioma. Pero no podía permitirme salir y que todo el mundo, y sobre todo ella, viera el terrible bulto que mis pantalones tenían, por lo que me negué en rotundo a responder. Su delgada ceja se levantó de una manera tan graciosa, que no pude evitar reírme ante la situación. Gran error, puesto que eso la enfureció aún más. Pasó el resto de la clase ofuscada, sin duda había sido el primer roce en toda su estancia, y eso no le había gustado nada. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en esa cara, tan diferente a la de cualquier persona enfadada, que me costaba evitar sacársela cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad.

Y así habíamos caído en un bucle de continuas riñas por su parte y sarcasmos por la mía. Me preguntaba en qué momento agotaría su paciencia y me castigaría, puesto que realmente me preocupaba mi nota en la asignatura, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella. Cuando estaba a punto de recurrir a concretar una tutoría, tuve un golpe de suerte y me castigó, al no haber escrito nada en su primer examen, y no por falta de conocimiento.

Y todavía me quedaba un as bajo la manga. Después de mostrarle los numerosos salones y los jardines, y de enseñarle con picardía mi habitación, dónde sonreí al ver su aspecto ansioso por querer irse de allí, la conduje a la última estancia de la casa: la biblioteca.

La biblioteca era un tremendo espacio, dónde se encontraban libros de varias generaciones. Siempre nos gustó la lectura a toda mi familia, procurábamos regalarnos al menos un par de libros cada navidad. Hasta que mi madre se fue, yo me sentaba todas las noches con ellos en la chimenea, y juntos leíamos nuestros libros preferidos, para ir comentándolos y aconsejándolos. Echaba de menos esos momentos, pero no podía hacerlo con mi padre desde que ella murió. Aunque eso es otra historia.

El caso es que sabía que se convertiría en su sitio favorito, y así dispuse el té en la gran mesa de roble que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, dónde mi padre leía distraídamente el periódico. Su sola presencia me repulsaba, pero él ni me miró siquiera para saludar a Hermione quien, todavía asombrada por el sitio, se sobresaltó al encontrarlo frente a ella.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

\- Llámeme Lucius, por favor. Bien, creo que sería mejor dejarles, estaré en mi despacho por si me necesitan.

Gracias al cielo se fue. Temí que se quedara vigilando de cerca mi comportamiento. Desde hace dos años, mi padre se volvió mucho más rígido en cuanto a modales, probablemente errando en inculcarme los valores que mi madre intentaba, pero de una manera más tierna. Una vez estuvimos solos, le ofrecí asiento educadamente, mientras ella se sentaba rígidamente sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar. Había traído uno de sus enormes bolsos, de dónde sacó su acostumbrada Tablet y apuntes, y me miró seriamente para comenzar la clase.

 **Pov Hermione**

Ya había tomado mi postura de ponte-seria-y-no-cedas que había estado pensando durante el camino en el coche. Intentaría darle la clase lo más rápido posible para huir de allí. Pero algo me decía que no me lo pondría fácil, puesto que desde que se sentó su mirada no había dejado de correr por mi cuello y mi clavícula lascivamente.

Intenté sacar mi Tablet y mis apuntes, para así desviar su atención de mí. Cuando me pedía mi contraseña, lo miré rápidamente y él se rio por lo bajo mientras obedientemente desviaba la mirada hacia la mesa, para volver a observarme una vez se encendió la pantalla. Tenía de fondo de pantalla una fotografía de James, mi pequeño sobrino quien se encontraba en España junto con toda mi familia. Sonreí un poco al verlo, ya que lo echaba mucho de menos, pero me interrumpió Malfoy diciendo:

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermano. Pero no estamos aquí por esto, comencemos ya que quiero irme cuanto antes.

\- No parece que estés muy cómoda, si lo deseas podemos primero conocernos un poco mejor para hacer más amena la hora.

\- No, no deseo hablar de algo que no sea la asignatura. Y para ti, soy la Señorita Granger, no me tutees.

\- ¿Y usted puede tutearme?

Touché. Debí reconocer que mi enfado hacia él me había llevado a hablarle con demasiada confianza, algo que si no recuerdo mal no está bien visto en estos Estados. Me quedé callada unos segundos, mientras contemplaba el triunfo en su cara. No pude impedir sonreírle de nuevo, la verdad es que este muchacho era muy agudo y yo sentía debilidad por el humor negro, me hacía demasiada gracia.

\- De acuerdo, Malfoy, podemos tutearnos sólo durante las clases particulares, pero por favor, no te excedas en confianzas –intenté decirle con una súplica-.

\- Me conformo, aunque no puedo prometer lo último.

Hice como que no le había escuchado y comencé a hablarle en mi idioma, para ver hasta dónde podía seguirme. Me sorprendió mucho la fluidez con la que realizaba las frases, a pesar de cometer pequeños errores de pronunciación. Sabía que no estaba equivocada en que realmente tenía un buen nivel de español, solo que no le daba la gana de mostrarlo para fingir necesitar clases particulares. Me enfadé por eso, ya que me estaba haciendo perder mi tiempo y mi salud, al sentirme tan nerviosa por la situación.

\- No veo que tengas problemas en esta asignatura. De hecho, no debería estar aquí. Con un poco de práctica, y quizás viendo algunas películas en español, podrías aprender el idioma más de lo que muchos de tus compañeros conseguirán.

\- Ya le dije a mi padre que sólo me falta práctica. Y eso es lo que quiero. Aunque sea OTRO tipo de práctica.

Bien, había agotado nuevamente mi paciencia.

\- No juegues conmigo, Malfoy. Lo que sea que creas que va a pasar aquí no ocurrirá jamás. Déjame decirte una cosa, sólo eres un niño. Sí, serás el mejor en tu clase, serás un estudiante ejemplar, pero no eres más que eso, un chiquillo. No eres consciente de todo lo que estás poniendo en juego con tus tontos caprichos. Si accedí a soportarte más allá de mi aula, tan solo fue por hacerle un favor al colegio, ya que ambos sabemos lo que puede ocurrir si me niego. Y si, hipotéticamente, consiguieras algo ¡Realmente estarías dispuesto a perder todo lo que has trabajado por un delito! Y sobre todo, ¿Tan poco te puede importar entonces lo que me pase a mí, perder mi empleo y mis posibilidades de enseñar en cualquier instituto en toda mi vida?

\- Yo no…

\- Tú no, tú no… No volveré a repetírtelo, Malfoy. Realizaremos algunas clases más, las suficientes para hacerles creer a todo el mundo que realmente he podido enseñarte algo, y después me iré. Y si en ese tiempo te encuentro otra persona dispuesta a enseñarte y a hacer de niñera, créeme que lo cederé. Hemos acabado por hoy, no puedo continuar aquí si intentas jugar a los adultos.

Y me fui de la biblioteca, dejándolo estático en su silla. Creo que era la primera vez que había conseguido ser la última en hablar, por lo que me fui antes de que la cosa cambiara. Quería avisar de mi despedida, por lo que educadamente le pregunté al mayordomo dónde se encontraba el señor Malfoy, y me condujo hasta su despacho.

Tampoco tenía mucho que envidiarle el despacho de Lucius Malfoy a la biblioteca. Esta sala también se encontraba llena de libros, pero seguramente se trataran de libros de economía y cuentas. El señor Malfoy se encontraba mirando por uno de los enromes ventanales al jardín, y se giró lentamente para mirarme de arriba abajo cuando entré y me quedé tímidamente en la puerta, esperando su orden de poder pasar.

\- Dígame, señorita Granger.

\- Puede llamarme Hermione, no es problema para mí.

\- Sé que en su país no se estila tanto el hablar con apellidos, por lo que voy a tomarme el lujo de tutearle. Dime ¿ya ha finalizado la clase?

\- Sí, señor. Siento haberla acortado tanto, pero no sabía que hoy comenzábamos por lo que tengo que irme a terminar otro asuntos –mentí-.

\- Por supuesto, no hay problema. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

\- Si, como dijo, le falta práctica, nada que no se pueda solucionar con un par de clases.

\- Oh, pero ya le dije que quiero algo más que clases de ti. No mentía cuando dije que quería vigilarlo, ya que no puedo ocuparme de él como me gustaría. Sin duda podrías ser una cuidadora excelente cuando vayamos de viaje, o yo mismo me encuentre ausente.

\- No quisiera parecer maleducada, señor Malfoy.

\- Repito que puedes llamarme Lucius.

\- De acuerdo, Lucius –me recordaba tanto a Draco- no quisiera parecer desagradecida, pero Draco es casi un adulto, de seguro puede estar bien solo, sin necesidad de alguien que le cuide.

\- No lo dudo, sé que no es de los que montan una fiesta en cuanto su padre se va, pero no me gusta la dirección que está tomando su comportamiento en los últimos meses. Quiero asegurarme antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad, que está preparado para ser un Malfoy como Dios manda, y no puedo verificarlo ya que, desgraciadamente, la compañía se lleva todo mi tiempo.

\- Está bien. Por favor, infórmeme cuando sea la siguiente clase.

\- Descuide. William le llevará de vuelta a casa. La espero de nuevo, Hermione.

Me monté en el asombroso coche, mientras miraba por los cristales tintados como se alejaba la mansión poco a poco. Hasta que no desapareció del todo, no volví a respirar tranquila. William conducía tranquilamente, respetando mi silencio. Llegué a casa a media tarde dónde me quedé tumbada, leyendo una novela para distraerme. Mentía en que tenía mucho trabajo, pero no podía aguantar un segundo más en presencia de Draco.

Esperaba sinceramente que mi riña le hubiese servido para que se diera cuenta de que no había nada que hacer. Que intentaría acabar con esto pronto, y que realmente aborrecía pasar tiempo con él, siendo constantemente observada.

 _Volvía a estar en la casa de los Malfoy. Draco me enseñaba de nuevo las habitaciones de la inmensa villa, y se paraba frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. A pesar de saber qué iba a encontrar allí, mis ganas de que la abriera se podían intuir fácilmente, no como antes que deseaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Una vez la pesada puerta de roble me dio paso a su sala, Malfoy se quedaba en la puerta, ahora cerrada, con su clásica sonrisa torcida. Me sorprendí a mí misma sonriéndole de vuelta, mientras él se acercaba poco a poco._

 _Colocaba sus manos ardientes sobre mi baja espalda y mi cuello, dejando a un lado mi pelo para descubrirlo mejor. Empezó con suaves lametones, los cuales me hacían estremecer y eso le hizo ir más rápido y devorarme la boca. Entre beso y beso, podía sentir como nos acercábamos peligrosamente a la cama, dónde me tumbaba sin contemplaciones, mientras yo lo agarraba con mis piernas en su torso y continuábamos restregándonos, con mordiscos juguetones._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me vi desnuda ante él, quien continuaba vestido mientras me deleitaba con su mirada profunda mis pechos y mi abdomen. Fue bajando con sus besos poco a poco, hasta mi bajo vientre, dónde gemí de puro placer al comenzar a sentir el contacto._

Me desperté sobresaltada en mi propia cama. El libro que había estado leyendo, se había caído al suelo y estaba enredada en la manta con la que me había tapado. Ya era de noche, me había quedado dormida por puro agotamiento, y ahora me encontraba sumamente despierta con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas debido al intenso sueño que había tenido. Sin siquiera cenar, me volví a tumbar en la cama, esta vez metida entre las sábanas, y entre fuertes latidos intenté dormirme sin conseguir calmar el temblor que mi entrepierna sufría.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Al fin consigo encontrar tiempo para escribir otro capítulo. La verdad es que, una vez me pongo, tardo poco en finalizarlo porque suelen ser cortos. No obstante disfruto enormemente mientras se va desarrollando la historia. Ahora poco a poco se va vislumbrando el rango que le puse a este fic, y espero no fracasar en las escenas subidas de tono. Sin más agradecer a todos los lectores su tiempo, y en especial a aquellos que dejan review. De verdad que sois los que me dan los ánimos suficientes para seguir escribiendo.

Como siempre, agradecerle a Lserr su comprensión al leer mis capítulos, aunque este no lo haya leído aun debido a mi impaciencia por querer publicarlo. Les recomiendo que se lean sus increíbles fics, los cuales están teniendo mucho éxito.

Un saludo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de J.k Rowling**

 **Capítulo 4**

Desperté con la sensación de no haber dormido más que un par de minutos, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por prepararme e ir a trabajar. Por suerte para mí, hoy no me tocaba darle clase a Malfoy, por lo que podría relajarme un poco.

Decidí hacerme una coleta alta, ya que no tenía ganas de peinarme. Mientras mis manos rozaban sin querer mi cuello, recordaba el último sueño que había tenido. Podía sentir mi piel arder, como si de verdad Malfoy hubiese lamido aquella zona, para luego enrojecérmela con mordiscos.

Salí de mi apartamento lo más deprisa que pude, para llegar antes que nadie al instituto y esconderme en la sala de profesores. Una vez conseguí mi objetivo, que no era otro que evitar a Malfoy, respiré tranquila. Me quedé allí hasta que la campana me obligó a moverme y me dirigí a la clase.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta, vi un destello rubio que giraba para entrar a otra clase. Sabía que no me había visto, pero no pude evitar entrar en mi clase y cerrar corriendo, como temiendo que pudiera olerme. Los alumnos me miraban sorprendidos por el portazo que había dado, pero fingí que se me había escapado la puerta y seguí con mi clase algo más tranquila.

A la hora del almuerzo, volví a aparecer como un relámpago en el comedor, ya que no había tenido tiempo de preparar nada decente, y cogí un sándwich y un refresco para refugiarme una vez más en la sala de profesores.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo al grupo que solía frecuentar Malfoy. A pesar de que quisieran parecer unos chicos malos, no podía evitar haberles cogido cariño. Theo y Blaise eran sin duda los mejores amigos de Malfoy, y aunque veía cómo eran un poco capullos con algunos profesores, lo cierto es que nunca me habían dado un problema en mis lecciones. Temía por un lado que Malfoy les hubiese contado algo, y por ello me respetaban algo más que al resto del profesorado, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Me preocupaba, sobre todo, no ver a Malfoy en esa mesa, cuando absolutamente todos sus amigos ya estaban comiendo, y en mi desquiciada cabeza imaginaba que se encontraba buscándome, por lo que decidí escabullirme cuanto antes.

No obstante, al atravesar el patio central del instituto, el cual me enamoraba por sus arcos de piedra y su césped perfectamente cortado, pude ver a una pareja que comían en una esquina. Su cabellera rubia lo delataba. Malfoy abrazaba a Pansy Parkinson mientras ésta le susurraba algo en su oído. Me quedé estática en la columna, observando a la pareja. De repente había perdido las ganas de tomar mi almuerzo, y volví al comedor, ya que estaba claro que él no iría allí.

Me senté en la mesa con el resto de profesores, y Harry se apresuró a establecerme conversación. Escuchaba lo bien que se lo habían pasado ayer, mientras yo me tenía que quedar con el estúpido de Malfoy, pero en mi interior no me quitaba de la cabeza la imagen que acababa de presenciar.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Hermione? –Preguntó Harry-.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Digo que si te parece bien ir mañana a la librería de la que te he hablado.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Esa que está en el centro. La que tiene muchísimos libros extranjeros que te gustarían.

Justo en ese momento entraba Malfoy, quién ya no se encontraba con Pansy. Su mirada se posó durante un segundo en mí pero, sin siquiera mostrarme su usual sonrisa torcida, se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos, dónde me dio la espalda.

\- De acuerdo. Mañana nos veremos.

\- Genial –decía un ilusionado Harry-.

Me daba pena usar a Harry, quién había sido tan bueno conmigo, para desquitarme de Malfoy, pero necesitaba distracciones ya que quería evitar a toda costa conocer el motivo del por qué me había molestado tanto verle con otra.

A duras penas terminé mi comida, dejando grandes trozos de pan sobre el plato, mientras recogía mis cosas y me encaminaba a mi próxima clase. Justo cuando me encontraba en el pasillo, a la salida del comedor, una voz me sobresaltó.

\- Profesora Granger.

Me volví, sabiendo quién era.

\- Dígame, Malfoy.

\- Mi padre me ha pedido que le avise con tiempo sobre la próxima clase. ¿Le parecería bien mañana al acabar el instituto? No se preocupe si no recuerda cómo llegar, William se encargará de todo.

\- No será posible. Ya tengo planes –dije entonando con cierta maldad la última frase-.

\- No hay problema. Tendrá que ser hoy. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

Le daba completamente igual que ya estuviera ocupada, y me daba que lo último no era una sugerencia. Suspiré, frustrada mientras aceptaba quedar hoy en su casa para seguir con sus inútiles clases.

Volví al aula que me correspondía, pero no pude empezar cuándo apareció de nuevo Harry. Lo miré, extrañada porque no se encontrara en su clase, y me pidió salir un momento para hablar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –dije preocupada-.

\- El entrenador de fútbol ha tenido que ausentarse, su mujer se ha puesto de parto –dijo con su dulce sonrisa- el resto de profesores tenemos a la tarde otras extraescolares y sólo podemos contar contigo para que supervises el entrenamiento.

\- Pero si yo no tengo ni idea de fútbol –dije nerviosa-.

\- No te preocupes, sólo tienes que ir al campo y ver que no se meten en líos. Malfoy se encargará de los ejercicios. No te lo pediría si no fueses nuestra única ayuda, Hermione –dijo mirándome suplicante-.

\- De acuerdo, iré. Total, debo esperar a Malfoy para darle sus clases de Español –dije haciendo saber lo mucho que me irritaba-.

\- Lo sé. El profesor Dumbledore nos lo comunicó. Ten cuidado.

\- Descuida.

Al finalizar la clase, me dirigí al campo de fútbol, pesarosa. Allí me encontré con la mitad del grupo de Malfoy, quiénes me recibieron muy alegremente. A pesar de saber que no tenía ni idea de las reglas de ese deporte, me dejaron sentarme tranquilamente en las gradas y esperaron que llegara su capitán, el cual estaba haciendo su entrada por el otro lado del campo.

La verdad es que verle así vestido hacía que me costara un terrible esfuerzo no quedarme con la boca abierta. Su camiseta con hombreras, y su casco en la mano, le hacían verse como un adonis griego. Su melena, normalmente clara, casi parecía transparente bajo los rayos del atardecer. Malfoy me saludó desde el campo con un gesto seco, y me ignoró el resto de la hora mientras les decía a sus compañeros qué hacer.

Me había traído algunos exámenes para ir adelantando trabajo, pero las hojas quedaron olvidados a mi lado mientras yo contemplaba fascinada cómo Malfoy conseguía enseñar a sus compañeros a hacer mejor las carreras, las estrategias contando con las virtudes de cada uno y como su atlético cuerpo corría más que ninguno por todo el campo sin cansarse un ápice.

Finalizaron un poco antes de lo que Harry me dijo, pero intuí que Malfoy me quería hacer un favor para no aburrirme más. No podía estar más equivocado. La verdad es que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ron por intentar que me gustara el fútbol, nunca había conseguido nada más allá de que él viera un partido en la tele mientras yo a su lado leía un libro. Pero esta vez, al ver a Malfoy moverse con esa elegancia, me quedé prendada de este deporte, prometiéndome a mí misma que asistiría a algún partido oficial.

Malfoy salió a los 20 minutos completamente duchado. Otra vez los mechones caían por su frente, ocultándole parcialmente los ojos. Intentando fingir aburrimiento, nos dirigimos juntos al aparcamiento, dónde el coche de William nos esperaba junto al mío.

\- Puedo ir en mi coche, Malfoy –dije-.

\- Tu coche lo va a llevar William –contestó-.

\- De verdad que no quiero ser una molestia, así puedo irme a casa cuanto antes –dije con malicia-.

\- No es por usted, profesora Granger, pero hoy me toca conducir a mí.

\- ¿Disculpa? –Dije sin salir de mi asombro-.

\- William y yo tenemos un pacto. Los jueves puedo suelo llevar yo el coche, sin que mi padre se entere. Pero no se preocupe, puede ir con William en su coche si lo desea.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes carnet? –Pregunté asustada-.

\- Claro que sí, pero mi padre considera innecesario que un Malfoy conduzca. Por eso mismo lo llevamos en secreto, ya que sé que los jueves no está en casa. Como le digo, si quiere ir con William, puede. No me importa conducir solo. William llevará su coche, de ese modo podrá volverse a casa CUANDO QUIERA. –Dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras-.

\- No, iré contigo –contesté sulfurándome.

Al fin mostró esa sonrisa torcida que tontamente había incluso echado de menos hoy. Quería hacerle ver que no me daban miedo sus jueguecitos, aunque estaba cayendo en ellos sin darme cuenta.

Nada más arrancar, volví a quedarme embobada. Malfoy conducía como si llevara toda una vida haciéndolo. A pesar de ir a una velocidad mayor de la permitida, su postura sobre el volante conseguía que me relajara, ya que se notaba que controlaba la situación. Podía ver por el retrovisor como el pobre William nos intentaba seguir con mi destartalado coche. Malfoy le daba ventaja de vez en cuando, disfrutando con esa carrera como si de un juego se tratara. Incluso yo, que sabía que estaba mal, me sorprendí sonriendo al ver a William intentando inútilmente ganar.

Podía verse cómo William y Malfoy se llevaban bien. Probablemente William lo conocía desde niño y me daba la sensación de que él era esa figura paterna que tristemente a Draco le faltaba.

Llegamos a la mansión con Malfoy riendo como un niño pequeño. La verdad es que nunca le había oído reírse así. A pesar de lo que quisiera aparentar, tenía aun muchos rasgos de adolescente, pero su sonrisa era una mezcla entre infante y adulto, algo extraño pero a la vez fascinante.

Antes de entrar por el camino que conducía a la casa, vi cómo William se bajaba del coche y abría mi puerta. Malfoy, a su vez, bajaba de su asiento y también esperaba que yo saliera. Los miré, confundida, ya que todavía no habíamos llegado y al fin lo entendí todo. Necesitaban cambiar los asientos para que pareciera que en todo momento había conducido William. Sonriendo, bajé del precioso coche para ir a mi pobre chatarra, y los seguí mientras las grandes verjas se abrían.

Una vez llegamos a la entrada, volví a quedarme alucinada con la fachada. Estaba segura de que aunque fuese mil veces a aquella casa, siempre encontraría un nuevo detalle en algún rincón que me sorprendería y me maravillaría.

Malfoy volvió a disponer la biblioteca, mientras pedía que nos prepararan un té. No tardaron ni diez minutos cuando volvieron a aparecer con el té, pastelitos y pastas para que me sirviera lo que quisiera. Como no había comido casi nada en todo el día, debido a Malfoy y su amiguita, cogí esta vez los pasteles con más confianza, empezando por el de chocolate.

Malfoy me miraba, con un rostro inexpresivo. Ya no veía el brillo pícaro en sus ojos como ayer, cuando intentaba provocarme. Me sorprendí preguntándome si había conseguido que olvidara sus intenciones, y si ya se había aburrido de mí. Por una parte, eso me hacía sentir aliviada, por otra, mi parte irracional, aquella que nunca sacaba, se enfurecía de haber sido sólo uno de sus juegos.

Procedimos con la clase de manera similar a la de ayer. Comenzamos con unos ejercicios simples de gramática, los cuáles Malfoy contestaba rápidamente. Finalizamos con una pequeña charla en español, dónde el me preguntó qué planes tenía mañana. Decidí ignorarle, cambiando rápidamente el tema, y acabamos teniendo una conversación de lo más agradable sobre temas que pocos alumnos de su edad podrían hablar en español con esa fluidez. Volví a enfurecerme por perder mí tiempo con alguien que claramente no necesitaba de mis clases, y guardé mis cosas dando por finalizada la hora.

Malfoy me miró intensamente, pero aceptó que quisiera irme, lo cual me enfurecía aún más. ¿No iba a hacer nada porque me quedara?

No sabía los motivos por los que me sentía así de ignorada, no quería sentir esto pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes para dejar de sentirme intoxicada por su fresco aroma.

Malfoy me acompañó hasta la puerta y, una vez se encontró al pie de las escaleras, se despidió de mí con un escueto adiós, mientras William aparecía como por arte de magia para acompañarme hasta mi coche. Miré alucinada cómo Malfoy me daba la espalda y subía las escaleras sin siquiera volverse, como si él también hubiese estado deseando que acabara la clase.

Volví a mi casa conduciendo aún más deprisa que Malfoy en su momento, llegando a mi apartamento en sólo cuestión de minutos. Después de una ducha relajante, me acomodé en el sofá dónde volví a caer irremediablemente dormida.

 _Me encontraba esta vez en el baño de profesores del instituto. Como todo allí, estaba decorado con una elegancia nada común para tratarse de un colegio. De mármol rosado, los lavabos se encontraban siempre brillantes y jamás había visto un solo papel por el suelo._

 _Le daba la espalda a la puerta, de modo que no vi quién entraba, aunque en mi interior lo sabía. Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, sus alargadas manos ya me estaban acariciando el vientre y el cuello, mientras su aliento se acercaba a mi oído. Podía escuchar sus jadeos y aquello me excitaba sobremanera._

 _Pronto, sus manos comenzaron a meterse por debajo de mi pantalón, para llegar hasta el final, mientras yo con mi mano lo empujaba animándolo a seguir. Al notar su dedo tocar mi clítoris, suspiré dejándome caer, pero él me agarró con su brazo, arrastrándome hasta el lavabo._

 _Me sentó a horcajadas sobre el grifo, mientras su mano no dejaba de introducirse en mi interior, haciéndome gemir. Poco a poco sus dedos iban tomando más velocidad y me vi echando la cabeza en sus hombros, mientras con mis manos intentaba desesperadamente bajarle los pantalones, pero nunca lo conseguía. La velocidad de sus manos me asustaba, ya que sabía que si seguía así no tardaría en vaciarme. Pero él no escuchaba cómo le suplicaba que me penetrara y, sin dejar de mirarme tan intensamente como lo había hecho en la biblioteca, siguió hasta que irremediablemente llegué al orgasmo._

Desperté de nuevo bañada en sudor. Volví a mirar desorientada a mí alrededor con la respiración entrecortada. Cuando retiré la manta, pude comprobar que realmente me había corrido, dejando mi ropa interior húmeda. Decidí volver a darme una ducha, mientras lloraba frustrada por no poder haber acabado mi sueño como quería.

Definitivamente, debí cortar toda relación con Malfoy. Estaba muy decidida a hacerlo mañana, ya que no podía seguir adelante con esto. Malfoy estaba haciéndome ver una parte irracional de mí que no me estaba gustando nada, y aquello me volvía loca.

Desde mi cama, en la seguridad de mi manta, comencé a pensar cómo hacerlo. Sabía que hablándolo con él no serviría de nada, de modo que pensé en usar su única debilidad: su padre.

* * *

Nota de la autora

Al fin volví a decidirme a escribir! Lo siento mucho, se que ha pasado más de un año, pero quise terminar antes mi otro proyecto, el cual algún día subiré, y veía que no tenía tiempo ninguno para ambos.

Además, he estado preparándome a tope en mis estudios por lo que se me ha complicado aun más todo. No puedo asegurar que escribiré de manera regular, ya que eso dije antes y he estado un año sin nada, pero quiero intentarlo.

De nuevo perdón por la demora y gracias por aquellos que a pesar de todo aún continúen leyéndome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Me encaminé hacia el instituto decidida a acabar con todo esto. Mientras mi coche me llevaba hacia el colegio, pensé de qué manera podría ponerme en contacto con el Señor Malfoy, ya que éste solía ser el que me encontraba a mí.

Llegué antes de lo previsto, y fui hacia la sala de profesores. Vi el coche de William aparcado desde la ventana del pasillo y me extrañó ver a Malfoy llegar tan temprano. O eso podría significar…

Corrí hacia el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore y no me equivoqué. Justo salía el Señor Malfoy y, mientras le daba la mano al Director, se percataba de mi presencia.

\- Buenos días, señorita Granger.

\- Buenos días, Señor Malfoy.

\- Justo iba a buscarla, es una lástima que no tenga despacho propio. De esa manera podría encontrarla antes.

\- No me hace falta, gracias –dije intuyendo las intenciones detrás de esas palabras-

\- Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar en privado.

\- Claro, por supuesto. Yo también quería hablar con usted.

Nos dirigimos hacia el patio en el que el día anterior había pillado a su hijo con Pansy, y me estremecí ante el recuerdo.

\- Dígame, Señorita Granger –dijo invitándome a hablar-.

\- Verá, es sobre su hijo. Ayer volvimos a tener clase y…

\- ¿Ha sido descortés con usted? –dijo mirándome fijamente-.

\- En absoluto, pero dos clases con él me han bastado para cerciorarme de lo que le dije. No creo que le haga falta gastar dinero ni tiempo en instruir a Draco en mi idioma, ya que está muy adelantado a su clase. Podría atreverme a decir que si quisiera estudiar en España, no encontraría problema alguno.

\- Esa es la intención, a su debido momento. Pero no entiendo qué puede hacerle a una chica como usted rechazar un trabajo tan atractivo. Puede tener todo lo que quiera mientras permanezca con nosotros, y espero que no sea problema el dinero.

\- No se trata de eso, Señor Malfoy.

\- Ya le dije que puede llamarme Lucius.

\- Lo siento, Lucius. No es que no esté contenta con el trabajo, es sólo que no quiero ser una molestia. Draco ya tendrá bastante con las clases normales y sus entrenamientos, por lo que creo que esto podría hacerle distraerse de su verdadero objetivo, el cuál es obtener las mejores notas. No se preocupe por mi asignatura, le aseguro que Draco no tendrá problema en aprobar ya que, como le digo, es el mejor en su clase.

\- Pero yo quiero además tener a alguien de confianza para vigilarle. Últimamente me ausento mucho de casa debido al trabajo, y creo que Draco necesita una presencia adulta para que no se descontrole demasiado.

\- Pero… -traté de rebatir-.

\- De hecho –dijo interrumpiéndome- este Fin de Semana debo viajar a California, por lo que necesitaría de sus servicios. Pruebe a pasar estos dos próximos días y luego podrá rechazar el trabajo sin compromiso alguno.

Sabía que no había sido una sola sugerencia el pasar el fin de semana, más bien una orden. Decidí sacrificar mis dos días libres para cerrar el tema de una vez por todas, por lo que me encontré asintiendo, mientras el señor Malfoy me besaba la mano con una sonrisa torcida y se iba diciendo adiós.

Dejé que pasaran las horas y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo. Al ser viernes, el instituto permitía que los alumnos salieran fuera a comer si lo deseaban. Agarré mi bolso y cogí el triste sándwich que me había dado tiempo a preparar en la mañana, pero una sombra me acechaba en la puerta. Temiendo lo peor, traté de salir por la puerta trasera del aula, pero un atisbo de un mechón negro me hizo darme cuenta de que se trataba de Harry.

\- Harry, vaya susto me has dado.

\- Lo siento. Sólo quería invitarte a comer. Ya me he enterado de que te espera un fin de semana de lo más aburrido.

\- Los chismes aquí se mueven como la pólvora por lo que veo. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

\- Dumbledore nos ha pedido discreción con el tema, pero quiere que te apoyemos entre todos, ya que todos sabemos que lo haces por el instituto.

\- Que considerados –refunfuñé-.

\- Vamos, no estés triste. Déjame invitarte a comer y así al menos llegaras a la cena con los Malfoy sin hambre. De todas formas, seguro que ellos sólo comen platos gourmet que en dos bocados ya has acabado.

Rei ante ese comentario. Me imaginaba a Draco comiendo ese tipo de platos mientras llevaba un traje enteramente negro y de pronto me vi buscándome al otro extremo, con un vestido rojo y sonriéndole con sensualidad, mientras quería que se acercara a mí y me retirara el vino de mis labios a besos.

Me sacudí la cabeza, mientras dejaba que Harry me guiara ante la que él pensaba que era la mejor hamburguesería de la ciudad.

Mientras caminábamos nos fuimos acercando poco a poco a un grupo de chicos que seguramente serán del instituto. Pronto escuchamos sus silbidos y sus gritos de victoria.

\- Profesor Potter, no sabía que iría tan bien acompañado –decía una voz familiar-.

De repente enfoqué mi vista más atentamente al grupo que nos felicitaba. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el equipo de fútbol americano y vi con horror cómo en el poyete estaba sentado Malfoy, mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Lo cierto, señor Zabini, es que voy a invitar a esta preciosidad a comer –dijo Harry abrazándome con demasiada confianza-.

Yo me quedaba completamente inmóvil ante tal abrazo, mientras el resto de chicos aplaudían. El único que no lo hacía era Malfoy, que seguía mirándonos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Quizá fueran imaginaciones mías, pero me parecía que apretaba los puños debido a la tirantez de sus pantalones.

\- Bueno, no queremos importunaros. Nos vemos en clase más tarde –seguía Zabini-.

Nos fuimos de allí y no miré atrás. Podía oír cómo los vítores nos seguían mientras yo me sonrojaba cada vez más. Harry seguía abrazándome y no sabía a qué había venido eso, pero la imagen de Draco mirándonos me hacía permanecer callada y no querer sacar el tema.

Comimos bajo un tenso silencio, puede que Harry se diera cuenta de que había estado algo fuera de lugar ese abrazo. A veces, me olvidaba de que allí eran todos más atrevidos que yo misma.

Después de comer, me despedí de Harry en su aula y me dirigí al baño antes de comenzar. Cada vez se acercaba más la hora en la que tendría que ir a la mansión Malfoy y aquello me estaba abrumando.

Al entrar al baño, un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda. Era justamente el mismo baño con el que había soñado la noche anterior. Me acerqué al lavabo en el que Draco me subía sin contemplaciones y acaricie la fría superficie mientras mi corazón bombeaba frenéticamente.

\- De modo que estás saliendo con el profesor Potter –decía una voz a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta lentamente. Esa voz… Miraba totalmente paralizada cómo Malfoy entraba sin miedo alguno al baño de los profesores y cerraba la puerta. Sus manos en los bolsillos y su pose despreocupada apoyada a la madera.

Sabía que me había metido en problemas en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

* * *

La verdad, esta historia me está llevando demasiado tiempo porque me estoy bloqueando.

Siento por este capítulo tan corto y sin alto contenido, pero trataré de mejorar el próximo y escribirlo cuanto antes.

saludos!


End file.
